High School Reunion
by BlinkBreathLove
Summary: Fighting, Bruises and blood, This was the relationship between Chrsitian Grey and Anastasia Steele when they were in High School, After years apart after a fall out they meet again at their High School reunion but things have changed..., Can they still have the same relationship they had before or are they going to have to rearrange everything to see if they still fit?
1. Chapter 1

Why my mother had to host our schools reunion is beyond me, Yes ok my mother was on the PTA- She still is, but that doesn't give her the right to bring a load of dick heads, half of them I either can't remember due to really never meeting them properly or I just don't want to remember.

Actually most of the people here only accepted the invite because it's at Bellevue and it's being hosted by Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, Mother of Elliott, Mia and yes THE Christian Grey.

I have been here most of the day helping my mother get ready for this "event" if you can even call it that, I figure it's just a complete waste of my time, Of everyone's time but mostly mine.

"Christian, Sweetheart it's almost time for people to arrive, Aren't you going to get ready?" My mother asks as she comes up behind me, I sigh inwardly oh sorry did I forget to tell you that it's a theme "event"? Oh yes, we have to dress up how we did back "in the day" which means me trying to look 16 again, I'm 26 for gods sake, I will not be photographed looking like a complete and utter dick.

"Mother really do we have to dress like we did when we were 16?" I whine, Wow Ok now I sound like I'm 16, Whinning and moaning to my mother about shit that doesn't matter.

"Yes Christian you do, It's suppose to be a bit of fun, Now off with you, You have 10 minuets" She says as she shoo's me away.

* * *

I can't bear to even look at my self in the full length mirror in my childhood bedroom, I look like how I feel...a dick.

I'm in a pair of blue jeans with ripped knee's, apparently it was my trademark as a teen I was always in ripped jeans as I was always fighting to there was no point wearing anything smart for it to get ruined, I'm also in a white t-shirt with a faded picture of Guns N Roses on the front, it's not mine it's one of Elliott's,old ones, not my cup of tea but it's what Mom wants me to wear, I just have to keep reminding myself that I'm doing this for mom, _I'm doing this for mom._

Pulling on my old converse trainers I feel like laughing, this feels like de ya vu, I've done this before plenty of times when I was sneaking out the house when I was ment to be grounded for fighting or being disrespectful, the only thing, well there's a couple of things wrong with this picture 1: im not 16 anymore and 2: well that's a little harder to think of, I don't have my partner in crime waiting outside my window for me so we can go and wreak havoc on Seattle.

It's hard to think back to my teenage years without thinking about _her_, we were always together, having a laugh, causing mischief, and just generally getting in to trouble...

"Christian? are you ready yet? people are arriving" Mia my little sister calls from the other side of my door, there's really no difference in our ages me Mia and Elliott are all 25, we were all adopted at the same age and at the same time, we've never been with out each other, well except when I went to Harvard with Elliott and Mia traveled to Paris but apart from that we've always been together.

"Yes Mi I'm coming now" I yell back as I take one last look at myself... This is all going to end in disaster.

* * *

Walking down the stairs I can clearly tell that the "event" or "party" as my mother calls it is in full swing, There are people dancing to old tunes and having drinks and reminiscing about High School, Oh why do I have to be here? I don't want to be here, I would rather be at work, In a session with Flynn but anywhere but here.

"Hey bro, Looking good" Elliott yells as he comes strutting over to me from the other side of the room, Everyone close enough to hear my loud mouthed brother stops whatever they are doing and turns to look, _God please give me the strength to get through this._

"Elliott people can hear you!" I glare as he shrugs

"So it's a party Christian lighten up, I have a surprise for you" He grins like a kid at christmas

"Elliott, I don't like surprises"

"Oh but your gonna like this one" He wiggles his eyebrows and motions for me to follow him


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in to The Grey's mansion after all this time seems so weird, Good but weird, I feel like I'm 15 again, Walking through the halls trying to find Christian after getting told off by Mr. G, Uhhh Carrick.

Me and Christian have been friends since we were 14, Well when I say friends weren't actually "friends" till we were about 15, Me and Christian Grey used to hate each others guts, We were forever fighting and getting in to all sorts of trouble, We were in all the same classes, He used sit behind me and kick the back of my chair to piss me off and most of the time it worked like a charm, There have been many a tim that Christian and I were hauled out of Science or English for fighting, and when I say fighting I don't mean saying bitchy comments oh no I mean full on fist fights and it was never pretty.

We became friends after being paired to do a project for the summer, I was round Christian's house every day and our... Friendship started not long after the holidays started.

After the project was presented Christian and I were basically inseparable, We were two 15 year olds having a bit of fun and getting up to no good, One time we broke in to the school and trashed it, Yes ok we got caught and we seriously punished but we didn't care, Mr and Mrs. G... Sorry Carrick and Grace said I was a bad influence on Christian and my dad Ray said the same about Christian but it didn't bother us, We were friends and no one was going to come between us.

That was before a certain Mrs. Elena Lincoln came on to the seen and decided to try to get her claws in to my best friend, Christian came and told me what the old witch had done and we attempted to report her to the police but it was her word a " Law abiding citizen" _Yeah right_, Against me and Christian "A pair of what was the word they used? Oh yes scallywags".

Safe to say she never tried to get her dirty claws in him again well not that I no of anyway, I'm sure Christian would have told me, but then again I don't really no Christian that well anymore, The old Christian vanished shortly after he left for Harvard when we were 18, When he came back he had changed, Gone was playful Christian and hard and old before his years Christian stood in his place, He wouldn't accept a hug or entertain Elliott in playful banter he said he was over that, That being playful and happy doesn't get you anywhere in life and neither does having friends.

Me and Christian got in to a long over due fight that night and I left Bellevue and haven't been back since and that was 9 years ago, Part of me wanted to come tonight to see some old friends and just enjoy and evening of remembering but the other part of me just wanted to stay in England, That's where I've been living these past few years, I'm in Seattle for 2 weeks so I can visit friends and family and then I can go home again and just forget again.

When Mia emailed me and told me that Mrs. G was holding a High School reunion at her home I was a little skeptical, I messaged Mia and told her I wouldn't be able to attend but she begged me and anyone with half a brain cell knows that once Mia Grey has her mind set on something she's going to get it no matter what it is so like the fool I am I caved, She told me it was a theme party and we all had to dress how we dressed when we were at school, I laughed at that cause my style really hasn't changed, It's still jeans, Vest top and boots or converse trainers so I was set.

As my taxi pulled up to the large mansion I had an overwhelming feeling of de ya vu wash over me, How many times have I done this before? Caught a cab to Christian's and had it park round the corner so his mom and dad couldn't see as Christian made up some excuse for him to be able to come out with me, Once he was in the cab we would be off to drink, Party, Smoke weed... _Yes we were wild children._

Paying the driver and stepping out I felt giddy, I wouldn't have to stand outside his bedroom window and throw rocks to let him know I was outside, Or climb the trellis underneath and sneak in and wait on his bed for him... _Good times_

* * *

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD YOUR HERE!" I know that uncontrollable squeal, _Yes ladies and gentlemen Mia Grey is in the building be prepared,_ Just as my spidy sence was tingling Mia thru herself at me almost knocking me in to a waiter serving glasses of champagne,

"Holy shit Mia, I came for the reunion and to see some old friends not for a stint in hospital due to you being as active as a rampant rabbit" I smirk as Mia holds her hand over her mouth

"Ahhh ever the lady Steele" Now my smirk turns in to a full blown grin at the cocky voice of Elliott Grey floating through my ears

"You can talk Grey, I've heard about your womanizing I'm surprised you've still got led in your pencil the rate you write with yours"

Elliott throws his head back in laughter as Mia looks for a place to hide, This is they way me and the Grey boys have always been, Mia has always and will always be a girly girl, Me I like to rough and tumble with the best of them

"Oh I've missed you Steele" He says as his laughter bubbles down to a soft chuckle, He raps his arm round me and leads me around the room, People stop and stare as they see if they can remember me and obviously most of them can, I was a hell raiser with one Christian Grey as my partner in crime. _Where is he any way?_

"He's here" Elliott whispers in my ear as if I said that out loud, Oh shit did I say that out loud?

"Yes Steele you did" _SHIT!_

I try to shake it off but I can't I feel my cheeks becoming flushed and I can't believe that I'm blushing, Fuck I thought I had learnt to control it, Maybe it's just knowing I'm close to him that does it to me.

"Ana?" I hear my name being called as my eyes find the hostess Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey

"Oh my gosh Ana, It's so good to see you" Grace says as she throws her arms around me, I return the hug and squeeze tight, Even though she and Carrick thought I was a bad influence on Christian they also saw that he was happy, He allowed me to hug him, To touch his chest and to just make him feel normal, Grace said after Christian left Harvard he turnt cold, He wouldn't allow anyone's touch or friendship and I felt like he had already shredded our friendship the year before but does he have to shread everything else? I wanted to reach out to him but Grace said it would probably end worse than better so I listened to her and kept my distance from him but that doesn't mean I didn't check up on him from time to time, I was constantly in contact with The Greys for information.

"Hi Grace it's good to see you too, I've missed you" I sniff as I try not to break down on this good woman's shoulder

"Oh I've missed you to darling we all have" She says as she pulls back and wipes her eyes,

"I drought that very much" I mumble hoping she doesn't hear me but she I know she does

"Anastasia Steele, Don't you ever talk like that, You know how much this family loves you, Even though you were a little hellian when you were younger you were here more than you were at your own house and I always thought of you as my daughter so I don't ever want you to think that we all don't love you... And I mean all of us, That includes Christian" Grace smiles as I laugh, I love Grace like my mom but she does talk some crap sometimes.

"Come on we'll see if we can find Carrick, I know he will be pleased to see you" See what I mean? Load of crap, I snort at that, A very un lady like sound but a snort no less as Grace glares at me, I put my hands up in surrender and follow along side her... _Not to self do not piss Mrs. G off_


	3. Chapter 3

Christian

I never found out what Elliott's surprise for me was as he buggered off just as he was introducing me to a load of people who apparently I knew from school, I can't remember any of these fuckers, I excuse myself as I go for a glass of champagne and some food.

As I come to buffet table I overhear a group of woman chatting about school

"Did you see her? I can't believe she's here" One of them says

"I know I heard she moved to England, I saw her hugging Mrs. Grey about 10 minuets ago, Looks like they were both crying" The other replies

Who was hugging my mother and why were they crying? I need to find out so I clear my throat as both woman turn and gawk as they realise it who interrupted them... _It's just a pretty face_

"Excuse me Ladies, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Could you tell me who was hugging my mother?" I ask as politely as possible in this situation, Whoever made my mother cry will pay dearly and I don't give a shit who they are

"Oh Mr. Grey... I mean um..." The blonde mumbles as she flushes a deep red colour

"Mr. Grey is fine, You were saying"

"The woman who was hugging your mother was um..."

"Was?" I'm getting very impatient with all this stop starting

"Christian!" Mia calls me from across the room as I sigh, I'm getting know where quick with these woman so I wonder if Mia knows who made mom cry

"Mia who made..."

"Your partner in crime is back in town" She sings as she cuts me off, I feel like my eyes are bugging out of my head and I feel the colour drain from my face

"What did you just say? My... My what?"

"Your partner in crime, She's here" Mia grins at my stuttering

"Anastasia?"

"Yes who else?"

"Where? When?" I demand

"She was with mom, Mom took her to find dad and I havent seen them since" _Thanks Mi you're a lot of help_

"Where's mom? Or dad?"

"Mom's in the kitchen and dad's outside" Mia says as I storm past her catching the plate of food I had just gathered, I don't care about eating at the moment I just want to see Ana.

* * *

"Mom" I say as I come barreling in to the kitchen

"Hello darling are you having fun" She asks with a knowing smile

"Yes... No... Not yet I'm not listen" She cuts me off

"Christian be a sweetheart and help me with these plates will you"

I sigh and help my mother plate up as her staff are all on other jobs, I catch my mother smiling a secret smile at me while we're plating up for buffet food, I know she knows about Ana being here but she wants me to ask first before she tells me anything and I'm not ready to put myself out there yet.

After 10 minuets of plating different foods on serving platters I can't hold it in any longer

"Mom have you seen Ana?" I blurt out as she turns wiping her hands on a towel, She smiles then looks as if she's thinking, I know she's seen her cause Mia told me so she can do this before I call her on it

"Ana? Ana?" She said her name slowly like it will trigger some memory, I run my fingers through my hair feeling out of sorts

"Mom!" I demand as she has the gall to laugh at me

"Yes darling I've seen her"

"Well?"

"Well what?" She asks innocently

"Mom where is Ana?" I say as slowly as possible with my famous Christian Grey glare but as always it doesn't work on my mother

"I don't know dear, She was with your father but I don't know where she is now"

* * *

After basically the same pointless conversation with my father I'm still no closer to finding Ana, She did this when we were kids too, She would let Elliott or Mia know she was here and then she would vanish and I would have to find her, Don't get me wrong once I had found her I reaped the rewards but It was basically hide and seek.

I try to think back to all the places she would hide when we were 15, There was the bathrooms, The boat house, The loft, Mia's bedroom, Elliott's... Mine, God there are loads but her favorite was mine so I wonder if that's where she is... Hmmm this could be fun.

As I weave through the throw of people to get to the stair case I feel like I'm 15 again and my prize is somewhere upstairs laying in wait for me to find her, I feel a smile creep on my face as I remember the creaks on the wood flood of the landing, Ana and I used to walk these halls in the dead of night trying to make sure knowone heard us creeping about, And eventually we mastered getting from my room to the front door without a peep of sound being heard.

Reaching my bedroom I can hear faint music coming from inside and I know it's Ana, I push my door open and I'm met by the naked body laying on my bed...

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT... I FORGOT ABOUT HER

"Hi baby" She smiles

"Uh... Hi Kate"


	4. Chapter 4

Kate

I have spent too much time and energy on this relationship to have it fucked up by her, the mousey little bitch that stole him from me all those years ago, They hated each other with a passion, I mean all they had to do was look a each other and they would draw blood and cause bruises but for some reason that stopped after the summer we all turnt 15, Her and Christian were still fighting but just not against each other they would be stuck together like glue, Rumours round school were that that little slut was dating or at least fucking him, I mean there was never any proof but they never admitted or denied the claims they just sort of brushed them off and then they carried on their merry little way.

I've been obsessed with Christian for years but he never took any notice of me till little miss cock sucker was off the scene, We saw each other again about a year ago we were both at the same bar in downtown Seattle, He must have a hard day cause when I walked up to him he was already off his head, We talked and danced and then he said something I had wanted him to say to me for years "Wanna go back to my place?" He slurred and obviously I jumped at the chance.

We didn't get very far seeing as he passed out by the time he hit his bed but that didn't bother me too much, I let him think something happened, I undressed him and myself so we were both naked and climbed in next to him and fell asleep excited for the gray eyed beauty to wake up to his surprise in the morning.

To say my plan didn't work out very well is an understatement, He was shocked and then angry, He practically marched me out of his apartment but I vowed I wouldn't give up, Not on Christian Grey.

I've tried many times to seduce him but non of them worked till a few weeks ago when I dyed my blonde hair brown and then his head was turnt, It was _THE_ best sex of my life, My darling Christian had a little trouble getting up and keeping it up but once we were in full swing he had no trouble, Christian Grey sex God... _MY_ sex God!

So here I am lying on my boyfriends childhood bed naked as the day as I was born waiting for him to come searching for that bitch and he will find me ready and willing for him, Yes I know he's looking for her, I over heard Grace talking to Mia saying that Christian had gone to find his "partner in crime" so that's why I'm here, One to be fucked my rich and sexy boyfriend and he will fuck me whether he wants to or not and two to remind him not to ever mess around with Katherine Kavanagh.

The door opens in a flash and their he stands in all his glory, _MY_ Christian, His face drops when he see's me but he tries to change his facial expression before I can tell he's not happy it's me naked on his bed... Let's change that shall we.

"Hi baby" I smile seductively

""Uh...Hi Kate" He mumbles, _Sorry darling not good enough_

"Aren't you happy to see me Chrissy?"

'Kate I've asked you not to call me that" He frowns

"Oh c'mon baby I think it's cute... _My_ Chrissy" I smile

"I'm not your anything Kate, We're not even dating" He fumes, Oh not this shit again, No matter times he tries to deny it, Deny he doesn't want me I know he does.

He starts looking around the room, Searching would be better word, For her I'm gathering

"Are you looking for something gorgeous?" I ask sweetly as he shoots me a death glare, Ok maybe it's a touchy subject

"Fuck off Kate" He spits as he throws my dress at me, On the inside I'm scowling at the sexy man in front of me but on the outside I realise I'm going to have to turn on the water works once again to get what I want

"I...I'm sorry Christian, I only wanted to surprise you" I sob as his expression changes, Christian Grey can't stand to see a woman cry even if that woman is me, It makes him uncomfortable, This I know and it's this weakness I use to my advantage

"Shhh Kate, Shhh please don't cry" He soothes as he sits next to my naked form, I feel a smile creep across my face as I force myself to suppress it and keep up the act of the upset sad girlfriend

"Make it better Christian please" I beg as more crocodile tears drip from my eyes, He stares at me then sighs heavily

"Fine turn over on your hands a knees" He says as he stands and pulls off his jeans, I happy to do as I'm asked as the smirk finally breaks over my face...

_I. AM. KATE. KAVANAGH_

**I. NEVER. LOSE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ana

I've been searching for Christian for the last 10 minuets, I can't find him and frankly I'm getting a little annoyed, He knows this is a "game" we used to play years ago or I thought he would but obviously I was wrong.

"Ana there you are"

I turn to see Mia bounding over to me,She's dressed in black skinny jeans and a white fitted shirt with our old school tie, Obviously an elegant way of wearing our school uniform without being slutty, I inwardly smirk seeing as there are so many woman here wearing school uniform but they go for the tight shirt with the button undone till an ample amount of breast is showing and a skirt that far up their asses that you can see their underwear...**_ Pathetic_**

"Yes here I am, Where did you think I was?" I smirk as I raise an eyebrow

"Well I thought you would have found Christian by now, Where is he anyway?" She asks

"I have no idea, I haven't seen him yet not that I've been looking for him" I reply as Mia smirks

"What?"

"You have so been looking for him" She smiles and I shake my head trying to hide my own smile... **BUSTED!**

"Anyway it doesn't matter at the moment, Mom is getting ready to hand the awards out"

"Awards?" I ask confused, What awards?

"Mom's done a whole like award show, You know um... Most attendance, Class clown, Biggest slut" She smirks as I burst out laughing

"Well we know who will win that award don't we" I smile as Mia's quickly drops and her beautiful face turns in to a frown

"Hey, What's up?"

"Ana I have to tell you something" She whispers with a worried look on her face

"Well?"

"Ana..." She's cut off

"Quieten down everyone or you will be put in detention" Mr. Richards our old headmaster shouts over the mic as we all laugh, I've been in detention more times than most of these put together well with Christian being the exception but he was with me most of the time I was in detention anyway.

"Yes Mr Richards" We all say in union like we are 5 years old in assembly

"Good, Well I'd like to welcome you all to Seattle Preps school reunion, This is to see where life has taken you since you were all last together, Some of you are married with children, Some of you are living your dream carriers and some of you are still joking around with life, Isn't that right Mr. Elliott Grey?"

"GUILTY AS CHARGED!" Elliott yells as he punches the air, Elliott will never grow up no matter how old he gets or where life takes him he will always act like a adolescent but if he didn't we wouldn't love him

Alright that's enough thank you Mr. Grey" Mr. Richards still treats us like we're those kids he saw like 8 years ago, We will never change in his eyes anyway and I like that.

"As I was saying, This is just a little fun and for you to remember what you were like in school, So I would like to introduce Mrs. Grace Trevelyan Grey to start off the proceedings"

Mr. Richards steps away from the mic so Grace can come stand, The group hoots and hollers most of it coming from Elliott and Mia, I smile as Grace begins to speak

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman, I won't bore you like Mr. Richards did I will just get right on with the awards, First award is for Most attendance"

The proceedings get started and I'm still scanning the crowd for Christian, I don't see him anywhere, I wonder if he left? I hope he didn't as I would love to talk to him again after all these years but obviously he's busy.

The awards go fast, Most attendance went to Debbie Jackson, The school photo projected on to the back wall shows what she looked like at the age of 15, She was always a mousey little book-worm that never stayed away from school, She got bullied a lot because of her buck teeth and thick rimmed glasses, But now she's a beautiful butterfly, Her fuzzy brown hair has been tamed and is in beautiful waves, Her glasses have been replaced by contacts I'm gathering cause I know she can't see without them, She's put a little weight on so her stick for now has elegant curves and her teeth are straight and pure white, Just goes to show that any one can change from high school.

The award for Most "Lost" Homework goes to Jack Hues, Again the photo of him isn't flattering, He was a stocky kid at school, Covered in zits and an evil smile, He was one of the kids that bullied most of the "Dorks" Or "Dweebes" at school, Thank fully Karma is a bitch cause he's now very heavy and has ages terribly

The others fly away too, but they're more mundane really, Most caught smoking, Drinking ect... Thank fully I didn't get any of those.

"Next up is Most stylish student, The award goes to Mia Grey" Grace says with a bright smile as Mia bounces next to me she also wins Most energetic at school, Well could you see anyone else winning that besides Mia? _Nope me neither_

"Next up is... Class clown" Grace smirks as everyone's eyes travel to Elliott, Really you don't even need to announce the name as Elliott makes his way towards the stage, Laughing and receiving high fives from his old mates, Elliott really hasn't changed from his school picture he still has his wavy blonde hair, Blue eyes, Slim but muscled figure... Yeah Elliott still looks like Elliott.

"Hey Mia I'm just gonna run to the loo, Be back in a min" I whisper to Mia who whispers for me to hurry back.

* * *

Christian

I feel like I wanna scream, No cry... No oh I don't fucking no either way I am Christian Grey I don't fucking cry... **EVER!**

Once I finally make my way out of my bedroom after a very bad argument with Kate, She wanted me to fuck her but I just couldn't, I didn't want to for one, The only ever time we have fucked was when I was drunk and she had brown hair, It took me ages to get it up and that never happens to me ever, I didn't fuck Kate in my bedroom just now, Oh no I just made her cry some more and tied her to my bed so she can't come down and ruin my reunion with Ana, That is if she's still here, I hope she is, I hope she hasn't left before I had a chance to see her again.

I hear my mother going through that stupid award ceremony and all I wanna do is find Ana and get the fuck out of here, Maybe take her out to dinner and drinks then... I don't know do what ever she wants to do, Sit and watch a movie or play the piano or maybe just maybe she might let me fuck her in to oblivion like we used to do all those years ago... God my limp dick from looking at Kate is now at full throttle from thinking about what me and Ana used to do... I'm going to have to ask Mom to get me a new bed for my old childhood room, That bed used to hold so many memories of me and Ana and now it's tainted by Kate...

I need to release the throbbing ache in my cock before going out in to the main room for this shit, I haven't masturbated since I was 14 before I met Ana that is, I never needed to after since Ana and I took each others virginity we were each others, I was hers and she was mine, I wonder if she still is mine? I know I'm no longer he's in a sexual sence seeing as I've been with more than just one woman but has Ana only just felt me? I frown at the tought, I know I can't say much and I know it's a long shot that she hasn't had sex in years but a guy can dream right?

I bypass the ceremony towards the bathrooms, I need to get rid of this hard on like now.

Entering the bathroom I look the door behind me, Yeah I really don't need someone walking in on my with my hand round my dick, Or as my imagination likes to think it's Ana's mouth, Her beautiful warm, Wet mouth, She starts off by getting on her knees she unzips my trousers and my throbbing, weeping cock springs free, She glances up at me with that sexy smirk and eyes that scream of promise and I am at her mercy.

In one swift move my cock is in her mouth and quickly bobbing down her throat, I forgot she has no gag reflex, I pump my cock in long lazy strokes up and down, This has been my go to fantasy when ever I think of Ana, Her on her knee's in front of me, Her beautiful long brown hair grasped in my hand and wrapped around my wrist as she runs her toung up and down my shaft while I thrust my hips towards her, _**OH MY GOD!**_ This maybe all in my own head but I never want it to end.

I'm brought out of my sexy fantasy by a slight moan coming from the ladies next door, I move myself to push my ear towards the wall and listen while my hand is still pumping my ridged cock, The young woman or what I fucking hope is a young woman sounds like she's doing something very naughty, She sounds like she is pleasuring herself on the other side of this thin wall, The moans sound a little like Ana's but it's difficult to tell but because I have a very warped imagination I will believe it is Ana till I've had my release.

As the moaning gets a little louder my hand becomes faster, I can hear her breath hitching, I can imagine her fingers inside her and on her beautiful little clit as she rubs it faster as she thinks of my thick, hot cock fucking her harder and faster, I can imagine her sapphire blue eyes sparkling with carnal intent as they roll back in that pretty little head of hers while my name plays like a prayer on her pouty lips.

**Fuck!**

**Shit!**

**Ahhhhhh!**

I feel my legs tense and I know I'm going to explode any second I just need one thing to tip me over the edge and for the life of me I can't find it, I'm so fucking tense and the throbbing is now painful as pre cum forms on the tip of my cock, I run my thumb over it just like Ana used to, I can hear the woman next to me thrash about and I know she's about to come aswell, She seem's to be finding it hard finding her release aswell, Just when I think I can't cum and start getting frustrated a sound penetrates the air and that's all I need.

**_"Christian!"_**

I cum violently, My body convulses and slumps as I plummet to the floor, I see stars and my head spins,

_What the fuck just happened?_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thankyou so much to all the lovely reviews I've received for this story, This is a longer chapter for you all, Please please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm still trying to find a Beta. If anyone could help me I would be ever so grateful :)

Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)

* * *

Ana

**_What the fuck just happened?_**

Yes ok I understand the little tryst with my fingers in the bathroom but what I can't understand is the amazing feeling or the mind-blowing orgasm that followed, Holy fuck that has to be the best orgasm I've ever had hands or should I say fingers down.

One minuet I was struggling to find my release and then something happened and I have no idea what It was but them **bam!** _Explosion!_

Pulling up my panties and jeans as fast as humanly possible I hurry to wash up and try to compose myself before going back to a crowd full of people, Oh God I really don't want to I would rather stay here and play tickle the clit by myself after that.

Exiting the bathroom I realise that there was someone in the gents, _SHIT!_ Fuck who ever it was must have heard me scream, Oh God this is embarrassing, I need to get back to the crowded room before **HE** comes out and catches me.

I run as quick as I can down the hall just as I hear the lock click I have the undeniable need to turn and look to see who was in the gents at the same time as me, I turn to look at the figure and I feel my breath hitch in my throat.

**Black trainers...**

**Trademark ripped jeans...**

**Silly novelty t-shirt...**

**Same gorgeous copper locks...**

**Oh my God...**

_**Christian**_

* * *

Christian

After hearing the lock of the bathroom door open I want to know who was next door to me, I want to know who the woman was... No I _NEED_ to know.

After washing my hands I leave the bathroom, I see a figure running off down the hall,It's defiantly a **SHE** from her fleeing from, Her gorgeous ass encased in tight black jeans, Converse trainers and a tee, Her brown hair is hanging down her back, So long it almost touches her ass.

For some reason she stops dead in her tracks, Slowly she turns and I'm frozen to the spot.

**_Anastasia_**

She's here, In front of me and I'm frozen like a complete chump then it dawns on me... _She was in the bathroom_

We stare at each other with wide eyes, Mouths hanging open like gaping fish after air, I want to run to her, To hold her, To fuck her in to oblivion but I'd be afraid my dick would fall off after the orgasm I just experienced.

As our eyes lock she gives me a small, Sweet smile and I feel myself melt, She always did have that effect on me.

"Christian!"

I turn away from Ana to see Elliott walking towards me, He smiles and I feel myself smile back,

"Hey where have you been, We've been looking everywhere for you" Elliott frowns

"What?"

"What's with the stupid grin?" He asks pointing to my face, I just simply turn back to Ana but... She's nowhere in sight.

* * *

Ana

After seeing Elliott walk towards Christian I decided it was about time I got back to Mia, Christian and I can catch up later.

"Hey Mia" I smile as she turns sharply placing her hand over her heart, I have to bite my lip so I don't burst out laughing, Mia sure is a bubble of energy but boy does she get snarky when you frighten her

"DON'T DO THAT" She glares as I hold my hands up in surrender

"Mia I'm sorry, Ok I'm sorry it was just so hard to resist" I try to say with out pissing myself from laughing so hard

"Hmmmmpfff" She huffs, Oh great guess I'm in Mia's bad books, Hmmmmm I wonder

"Hey guess who I saw?" I smile

"Who?" She mumbles

"Christian"

Ahhhh that soon got her attention

"Really? Oh my God tell me **EVERYTHING**" She nearly screams as everyone turns to look in our direction

"I will later, Now we've got the last part of the award ceremony" I whisper as Grace comes back to the mic

"Welcome back everyone and welcome to part two, The last award of the evening, Now this is a joint award, We at Seattle High Prep have never seen two individuals more in trouble for numerous things, Fighting, Swearing, Just foul mouth in general really, Now I will never condone any of these things from anyone but as you will see in a moment these two weren't always the best of friends but after some time and understanding they became one of the most influential couples at a High School that I have ever witnessed, Wouldn't you agree with me Mr. Richards?" Grace motions for Mr. R to stand and to come to the mic.

"I agree whole heartedly Grace, These two individuals are Mr. Christian Trevelyan-Grey and Miss. Anastasia Rose Steele"

The projector lights up again and shows various pictures of me and Christian at different times during our time at school, One picture looks like me and Christian are in prison with our name boards being held up, We are both badly bruised and bloody and that's just from fighting each other, Christian's copper hair is messed up but still looks silky soft, His right eye is turning black from Where my knuckles connected, His nose is pouring and looks broken, His white t-shirts is splattered with blood, Not only his but mine aswell.

My picture is very similar, Brown hair a tangled mess, Dark bruising beginning to show under my eyes, And my lip is slip, Christian took most of the punches but he still got his fair share in, In the pictures we look like shit but if you look closely we are both smirking at the camera, This picture was taken a couple of days after we first slept together, I feel a smile creep across my face at the memory.

"As you can see Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Grey and Miss. Steele were not the easiest teens to break up during a fight, We had several incidents where teachers and other students suffered broken limbs due to trying to break them up but we never really succeeded" Mr. R smirks at my while I shrug my shoulders, _Don't get in my way or I will fuck you up _That was mine and Christian's motto at school and we scared the shit out of people.

"But like everything else in life people change, This is Christian and Ana a year after that incident" Grace says waving her hand in front of the projector as the picture changes to a me and Christian in the garden here at at Grey Manor, I remember it like it was yesterday, It was mid summer and the weather was sweltering, Mia had invited me over for a BBQ and I gladly excepted, During the meal Elliott and Christian decided that would be the perfect time for a water balloon fight, To say that Grace and Carrick weren't very happy would be an understatement, They were fuming.

Elliott went after Mia as she ran towards the house, Grace following them to try to get them back outside as Carrick came out with a towel to dry the water up, Christian was walking towards me with his hands behind his back smirking his head off, I knew what he had and I wasn't going to be the one to get wet first.

I jumped from my seat and rounded the table where Carrick was cleaning up, Yes ok I hid behind Carrick to which Christian called me a chicken shit and received a very harsh glare from his dad, While Christian was being chastised for his potty mouth I decided to make a run for it, I managed to throw a water balloon which hit Christian on his shoulder, He ran fast and caught me just as I made it to the dock but the sheer force of Christian slamming in to me forced us off the dock and straight in to the freezing cold water.

I remember coming up for air coughing and splitting all the water that had entered my lungs, I felt a hand on my arm and then laughing, I opened my eyes to find that I was nose to nose with Christian Grey and the bastard was laughing at me, I pulled my arm back and splashed water in his face, He shot backwards in shock and now it was my turn to laugh as Christian was the one coughing and spitting water up.

I remember he called me something along the lines of "You bitch" and something about "Paying for that", I really wasn't paying attention I was just trying to keep myself breathing whilst still laughing my ass off, Christian must have come closer cause all I remember next is im under the water, I could feel pressure on my shoulders and I realise the wanker is holding me down, Well that's easily sorted, I reached up and grabbed his swimming shorts and pulled them down, The rush of cold water must have been a shock cause Christian let go of me and tried to pull them up by that time I had already grasped him in my hand and he couldn't escape.

I ran my hand over his hardening cock as he hissed through his teeth, I came close to him and looked him in the eyes, His grey orbs were shinning with excitement and desire as I stroked him harder earning myself an "Oh God" and a "Shit" In the same breath.

Next there was a flash coming from the dock and a giggle, I dipped under the water and took Christian in my mouth just for a taste and then I swam away from him, I was at the dock pulling myself up before he realised I wasn't going to finish the job and I remember him shouting "So you're gonna leave me hanging?".

Looking at this picture it looks like two teenagers in love but both me and Christian both know that it was nothing more than me with my hand around Christian's dick and then leaving him hanging, I feel eyes on me, I slowly look around to see if I can find the source when I notice the same Gray eyed beauty from the picture, Christian...

He's staring at me with a smirk on his face whilst his eye's dance the same as they did that day, Like they have done so many other times during our years together, I smirk back at him and bite my bottom lip and I see rather than hear his breath hitch and I know I still have the same effect on him.

* * *

Christian

Seeing these pictures of mine and Ana's teenage years is really something I never realised my Mother had some many of us together, Yes ok the ones with us looking beaten and bloody are still posted around the school for all to see, Ana and I are famous for that alone but then there are the others like the one of me and Ana in the water nose to nose, I remember that day and so does my cock seeing as it's starting to tingle again... **Down boy**

I look over to where Ana is standing in between Mia and Elliott, She looks around slowly till her eyes land on me and she smirks, Obviously remembering that day aswell then she does something she hasn't done in years, She bites that fucking bottom lip and I feel myself stand at full mast, I have had numerous woman bite their lips in my direction but non of them have ever effected me like Ana does when she bites hers, After our friendship broke up I thought that all woman had the ability to turn me on just by sinking their teeth in to their bottom lip but obviously I was wrong... So** fucking** wrong.

"This friendship has endured the odds, They have had trials and tribulations but I am happy to announce the winners of the Friendship of a lifetime award goes to Christian Trevelyan-Grey and Anastasia Rose Steele" My mother says as the crowed erupts in to clapping cheering and wolf whistles.

As I am a gentleman and to be honest I just want to get my hands on her I walk up to Ana who is standing there with a beautiful smile and watery eyes, I think seeing our blossoming friendship up close and personal on the big screen has brought back some very happy, erotic and also some very sad memories aswell, I hold my hand out to Ana

"May I escort you to the stage to pick up **OUR** award Miss Steele?" I smirk as Ana places her small, Warm, Delicate hand in mine, The same electrical spark is still there as we both gasp at the sudden feeling

"Lead the way, Mr. Grey" Ana smiles as I pull her towards the stage and up the stairs to where my mother is standing there holding two little trophies and trying to wipe the falling tears from her eyes at the sight of me and Ana holding hands.

"I knew you would find each other again darling" Mom whispers as I lean down to kiss her cheek, I wipe a falling tear with my thumb and smile back at her, Ana and I take the mic as we do our Thank You speech

"Thank You all of you for these wonderful awards, If you can call getting beaten to a pulp by a girl wonderful" I joke as the crowed laughs

"Seriously though, There is know one I would rather share this award with than my _partner in crime_ Anastasia, Yes we hated each other once upon a time but through that hate we also found friendship that saw through the test of time so I want to say thank you Ana, For being my fighting partner, My right hand but also my friend" I say as I turn to face her, Ana has tears in her eyes and is blushing beet red and I can't help but laugh at the sight.

Ana comes to the mic after wiping her tears away and begins to speak

"Thank You Christian, That was very sweet even though we all know your not" She smirks at me "I also have something to give you Mr. Grey" She states as the screen behind us comes back to life with the words

**"Life Time Achievement Award"**

"Christian when I met you in a nut shell you were a bastard, You were harsh, Brash and rough and I hated you, You picked on me and one day I had enough and snapped, I punched you in the school cafeteria and you deserved it" She smirks as I remember the searing pain in my nose as her fist connected with my face

"What did I do to deserve a broken nose?" I smile

"You called me a "Cock teasing bitch" cause I wouldn't let you copy my English homework so I punched you and you deserved that broken nose Grey" The room erupts in laughter as I roll my eyes and wiggle my nose at her

"Anyway, After getting to know you I realised that yes you were still all those things but you were also sweet, Kind and loving and I felt my opinion of you thaw a little, We became friends after being forced to work together on a project and as they say the rest is history, We became partners in crime as we were nicknamed, We were inseparable, You were my best friend and I will never forget what you gave me in return for our friendship" She winks at me and I feel a shit eating grin form over my face, Oh eyes baby we gave each other a lot throughout our friendship

"As all of you most probably know and if you don't then where the hell have you been? Living under a rock?, Christian Grey shot to the top of his classes and managed to secure a place at Harvard, He was on the rowing team in the stroke seat and he also mastered all his business studies but after being at Harvard for only a few years he decided to drop out, Tisk Tisk Tisk, Christian then sat down and begin building up his future knowing exactly what he wanted and then Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc was born, Now at the tender age of 26 Christian Grey is not only one of the youngest millionaires but also one of the youngest Milti-Billionairs in the entire world.  
Christian you have achieved so much in the last 26 years that we feel it's only right for this years Life Time Achievement award to go to you, congrats Trouble" Ana finishes her speech as the screen changes to a the GEH logo with Christian Grey CEO underneath it, I feel like my throats closing up, I've had people congratulate me before but non of them have ever been Ana.

Ana hands me my award and I don't bother making a speech I just pull her towards me and hug her close to me, She still smells and feels the same, Ana wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer towards her while the audience claps and cheers, I can hear the odd _"Get a room"_ Which I'm gathering is from Elliott.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MAN!"

Ana and I reluctantly part as we see a furious Kate storm up the stairs, Her hair is a mess and her make up is smudged from crying_, Oh fuck how the hell did she get out?_

* * *

Ana

I wondered when this bitch was going to come crawling out of the woodwork, She's always hated me for being so close to Christian and I guess now somethings gone on between them that she has some sort of rights to him, Yes I'm not stupid she looks like she's just been fucked, Her hair is a complete mess and her make up looks like she's been dipped under water and then rubbed with a stinging nettle.

Christian must see the same fuming mess as me cause he moves me behind him as if he's protecting me, _Oh no Grey I can handle myself, Do you **not** remember the amount of broken bones and black eyes I gave you?_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing down here with this little slut while I'm upstairs tied to your bed" She yells

"Hey Kate wanna say it a bit louder, I think some of the people in the back didn't quite hear you" I mock with a smirk on my face as she turns to glare at me

"Don't you talk to me you skank, I'm talking to **my** boyfriend"

I hold my hands up in surrender and try to back away by Christian still has my hand in his and he is squeezing it for dear life like if he loosens his hold il run to the hills, _Yeah right..._

"I am not your anything Kate get over yourself, I don't want you, I never wanted you" Christian speaks in a calm voice as I try to understand what I'm hearing

"You weren't saying that not so long ago, When you were fucking** ME **and being fucked **BY** me" She smirks in my direction... _Yeah i've fucked him to bitch, I was there first._

"Sir?" I turn to see where the voice comes from and I notice a man in a black suit, He looks like a bouncer or security, Mia is stood next to him so I know he's for Christian, I look around to see people being escorted out of the house and being told that the evening in over, _Great thanks Kate, You wanna ruin anything else?_

Mia motions for me to come closer to her but I can't as Christian still has my hand in a vice like grip, Geez if he squeezes any harder my fingers are going to fall off, I motion to Mia to text me what's wrong and within a couple of seconds I get a text:

**Mia: What the fuck is going on?**

_**Ana: Fuck thanks Mia I thought it was something constructive, Ya no to get us out of this mess but nooooo you wanna gossip!**_

**Mia: Sorry... This is Taylor, He's Christian's personal security and body guard**

_**Ana: Right ok, So what does he think we should do then?**_

**Mia: Taylor says to mention to Christian that Matthew is awake**

_Matthew? Whose Matthew?_

I turn back towards Christian and Kate who are still shouting, Screaming and glaring at each other as I reach up towards Christian's ear on my tip toes I whisper in his ear

"Matthews awake and asking for you" I have no idea who Matthew is and I also don't know whether he is or can ask for Christian but it soon works as Christian quickly looks at me with a frown, I motion my head towards Taylor and Mia and Christian seems to calm at that.

"Will you fucking listen to me?" Kate screams, Fuck she is really giving me a headache

"Will you just shut your mouth for two seconds?" I yell back and she looks a little shocked, _That's right bitch don't piss me off cause I will fuck you up._

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU..."

"DADDY!"

All 5 of us Christian, Me, Kate, Mia and Taylor turn to see a little boy in blue and green dinosaur PJs walk towards us slowly rubbing his eyes, He looks like he's just woken up from a nap or he's been woken from his bedtime, He has a mop of soft copper hair that's stuck up all over the place, He has Grey eyes and a firm jaw line_, He is a little carbon copy of Christian_

The little boy notices us all and singles Christian out as he runs towards him, His socks sliding on the hardwood floor, Christian releases my hand and jumps from the stage just in time to catch his little mini me in his arms, It's such a sweet picture till that annoying ratty voice breaks the happy scene

"Oh great the brats here"

Our heads snap in Kate's direction so fast I wouldn't be surprised if we all had whip-lash, _Did she just call this adorable little boy a fucking brat?_

In two steps I'm in front of her

"Say that again" I dare her

"Well he is, The way Christian sticks his dick in anything I'd be surprised if half the population of Seattle hasn't popped one of those out," She points to Matthew in Christian's arms "I mean he fucked you didn't he" She smirks as she motions her hand up and down my form

I can't take it anymore I see red, My hand is clasped in her hair and her head is pulled back roughly, She's screaming in pain as my nails dig in to her scalp that I'm probably drawing blood

"Now you listen here you plastic Barbie doll bitch, You can say what you want about me I can kick your ass till the cows come home but you will not say anything about a defenseless little boy, DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF CLEAR?" I say through gritted teeth as she tries to get free.

* * *

Christian

"Oh great the brats here" I hear Kate fume as I'm holding Matthew, My head snaps up to see Ana walking in front of her and I know this isn't going to be good

"Say that again" Ana says through gritted teeth as she stands nose to nose, Toe to toe with Kate, I've seen Ana angry before, Hell I've seen her make grown men cry but I've never seen her like this

"Well he is, The way Christian sticks his dick in anything I'd be surprised if half the population of Seattle hasn't popped one of those out," She points to Matthew "I mean he fucked you didn't he" Kate smirks as she looks from me to Ana moving her hand up and down for emphasis, Ana must lose it completely cause in the next second Kate's head is being wrenched back and she's screaming in pain, Matthew buries his face in my neck as I hand him over to Mia for her to get him out of here, This is no place for a child.

Mia takes Matthew out of the room just as I hear Ana again

"Now you listen here you plastic Barbie doll bitch, You can say what you want about me I can kick your ass till the cows come home but you will not say anything about a defenseless little boy, DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF CLEAR?" Ana spits through gritted teeth and in this moment I have never been so proud to have Ana as my friend and on my side, She doesn't even know Matthew but she is already sticking up for both me and him.

"AHHHH you're hurting me you bitch" Kate yells as Ana tightens her grip on her hair

"DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?" Ana screams in Kate's face as I hear Kate whimper a timmed and pained "Yes"

"Good" Ana pulls Kate's head back as far as it will go without snapping her neck and then throws her roughly to the floor, Kate scrambles to her feet, Tears flowing down her cheeks with her hand clutching her head, I look back to Ana as she holds her fist up and opens it to shake a fist full of Kate's treasured hair from her palm.

"Looks like your going to need a hair appointment... Ooopsie" Ana smirks as she wipes her hand on her jeans as if trying to wipe off something nasty and dirty from her palm.

"This isn't over, Not by a long shot" Kate sneers as she makes her way out of the room

"Oh I'll look forward to it" Ana smiles and gives a little wave at Kate retreating form.

Ana hops down off the stage and motions for me to follow her, Once I've caught up with her she says the one thing I need right now

"Drink?" She smirks as we walk in the direction of the kitchen, _Did I ever say that I'm lucky to have her?_


End file.
